


Hurt, but still running

by friedtempura



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slight Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralf gets injured badly during a KOF match, and Terry can't help but be paranoid over the soldier, so he gives him some TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt, but still running

**Author's Note:**

> there's like nothing of this pairing, so i'm gonna be that one person who keeps writing this pairing. but i figured i wasn't gonna tag all the characters in this fic bc they don't have a lot of speaking roles?? w/e just enjoy reading it if you end up doing so!
> 
> i tried my best keeping leona in character so don't hit me

His breath was heavy, and fists that were once clenched with determination were relaxed as he stood straight, a smile breaking forth upon his face. The crowd roared with appreciation as the fallen opponent barely struggled up to compensate for falling so drastically, and the brown haired male gritted teeth; be it from pain or the fact he had cost his team the fall, he sighed.

“Shit…”

“Come on kid, get up! That was a heated match, believe me.”

A small chuckle escaped from the teen’s lips, and he pushed himself off the ground with enough force to allow him to stand straight. “Then maybe it’s time to finally cut that hair of yours, Bogard. It burns easy, you know.”

This thought sent a shiver down Terry’s spine and his face showed terror. “That’s not funny Kyo! Come on man…”

Teasing was the best option to go after when a match was over with, and as they went to their respective teams to collaborate and head off for a well rest, Terry was greeted with happy faces. As they walked off from the arena and to the plaza of the area they were residing in, a small swarm of men and women were rushing with an empty hospital bed to somewhere else, and Joe whistled.

“Damn, someone must’ve gotten wrecked up bad! You’d assume people would think before they act…” He commented, though Andy shook his head, the three males watching the paramedics disappear around the corner.

“Still, KOF is certainly not a place to mess around in. Hopefully, they’re alright.”

Terry nodded, agreeing. He couldn’t even fathom how many broken bones and blood he’s seen during previous ones, and thankfully he wasn’t among any of those painful bodies. His thoughts were interrupting by a girl pushing her way to the trio, her school outfit giving off who she was quickly. She looked distressed, but she stopped by the males, closer to Terry.

“Athena? What’s—“

“T-Terry, I know you just got back from a match but those paramedics--!”

***

It didn’t matter if he was out of breath or stamina from the match; he was going to run as fast as his legs could carry them. The other two males had tried calming down Terry, but he was being quite stubborn from any point. He just didn’t care what they said and he wasn’t unless he knew things were going to be alright.

“Yeah, we just saw them rush by. Was it your team?”

“No… it… it was that army team. I’m not sure what they’re called but one of their members got hurt badly.”

His heart dropped from the news, and he felt his hands get shaky.

“… Did you see who?”

His lips rushed out slurred apologies from the innocent crowds of fans in the outside area, and he could see the sunset fading into the sky as he turned a sharp corner, a building further ahead his destination.

“Not clearly, but it was either Ralf or Clark. I know you’re acquainted with them, so I thought I’d come and tell you. They took him to the medical center over—“

He didn’t bother to hear what Athena had to say, because he already started sprinting before the other two got even a word in of protest. Andy might’ve told him to calm down and wait it out, but what good was waiting? He was always told what they were trained to handle, and the stories freaked him out worse than needles. Terry couldn’t become what they were; because he couldn’t handle the heavy amount of responsibility they weighed on those soldiers. Clark told him he’d be a good mercenary, but his own heart would fit to the task like their own was.

When he reached the inside building, he had to stop for breath, and for a minute the people in the waiting room glanced at the blonde who barreled inside, but turned their attention away. He looked at the lady behind the counter, leaning against the desk.

“U-Uh… I’m lookin’ for somebody. They should’ve come just recently…?”

“Do you have a name?” She asked, smiling gently.

Terry was baffled and nearly turned red for a second. It would’ve been great if Athena could’ve given him a hint to which male it was… _‘Clark? No, he’s pretty smart not to endanger himself… maybe…?’_

“Ralf… Jones?” He had to question the last part, and the woman’s eyes flicked to the screen for a mere moment, and she smiled at Terry soon after.

“Mr. Jones? He was just checked in; though I’m afraid he’s in the ER right now.”

“Do you know how long it’s going to take?” His fingers drummed impatiently across the counter, and the woman shrugged sadly.

“I’m sorry sir, but my estimated guess might be more than two hours… you’re welcome to stay in the waiting room for the time being.” She gestured to the half empty seats, and Terry frowned. It would have to do.

“… Yeah, thanks.” He gave her a small nod and smile before heading to sit down into one of the chairs. As he sat, a wave of exhaustion crashed over him and he crossed his arms. He must’ve been more tired than he had thought, but that was his small punishment for not being patient and letting his body gain the needed energy to be more active.

It shouldn’t hurt anyone if he just closes his eyes and rest here in the chair…

***

He didn’t know how long he had fallen asleep for, but when he woke up he had found himself laying on the couch the waiting room permitted, and that his hat was discarded next to him on the small magazine table. When did he move places? He never remembered waking up, but the fact that across from him sat a woman with spiky blue hair was staring at him intensely, lips pursed to a frown.

“… You’re awake.”

“Leona? Where’s…?” He looked around, half-expecting either of her teammates coming out of nowhere smiling, but he was greeted with a dimly lit room, a different receptionist working. The windows showed it was night time, and he guessed he slept more than he thought.

“… Clark and the Colonel are on the upper floors. I was instructed to keep an eye on you until you woke up, and now you’ve woken up.” The way she spoke always amazed Terry, and he ever wondered if she added any emotion to what she did with the others. Maybe he’ll ask another time.

She stood up from the chair to walk over, grabbing Terry’s hat and staring at it for a moment, as if trying to figure out something. “… It was the Colonel who had gotten hurt. It wasn’t fatal, but still needed to be checked and worked on.”

He sat up, rubbing an eye as he fixed his gaze on her. The way she said it made things seem like she was also worried, but her tone was so neutral that it was hard to even guess she was. Terry never knew much about Leona or how she came to be a part of the team, but he’s been around her long enough that she never says things outright and prefers to go her own pace.

“… I was also instructed to not tell you so much of this, so you don’t worry, but you care about him, right?” She asked, glancing over to him as he frowned. He felt his own face heat from the sudden question, like she was asking if he was crushing on her team members. He guessed she already knew, so he gave her a small smile.

“… Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He cleared his throat a little, getting a tad embarrassed over saying these types of things to her personally. “I guess I’m a big ol’ softie for hotheads like himself.”

Her glance stayed pointed at Terry for another couple seconds, and she finally handed the hat to him, her gaze softer than before. “… I see. Then you want to see him, correct?”

He took the hat and placed it on his head, getting up and following her to the elevator. He knew it was an invitation to come with her to see them, and it was probably the only chance he might get to even say something to him, to confess, and his hands suddenly felt clammy.

As they both entered the elevator and she had done the button pushing, he leaned against the wall when the doors closed, sending them up.

“Leona?”

She turned her head slightly to face him, frowning.

“… Thanks.”

A flicker of surprise glinted in her eyes faintly and she turned away, her hand coming to hold the other arm in a shy manner, or even perhaps being tired. Either way, Terry knew she acknowledged his gratitude and that was all that mattered.

Once the doors opened, they both walked out into a large vacant hallway, and he spotted a figure sitting on a vacant bench outside a room. His heart swelled bigger than a balloon and though he tried, he could help but sprint down the hallway to the male. They noticed immediately, and stood up, Terry recognizing Clark instantly.

Once getting closer, Clark opened his mouth to say something, but opted for watching the male come to a stop, fixing his hat in front of the male. Clark crossed his arms and shifted his gaze to a large window on the other side of them, frowning as he always does.

“He’s fine, if you were going to ask. We’re not too worried over him, seeing as the Colonel is always getting himself in situations more messy than this.” Clark’s voice was smooth and gentle, as if trying to calm the blonde if he had any slight nerve, to which he probably did, but Terry looked the same way he did, brows creased.

“What happened?”

“Orochi.”

***

_The match had just begun only mere seconds ago, and the two fighters had already started flying their fists at each other. Ralf’s fists were combating against the sharp knives of Mature’s hands, her nails bringing forth deadly slashes at his body._

_“You think you’d be able to protect that girl of yours with such a low standard way of fighting? The power of Orochi is much more deadly than your fists!” She had cackled out, swiftly dodging a barrage of punches thrown towards her with a flip, and Ralf growled at her taunting voice._

_“Shut up! That’s the last and only time you’re ever gonna mess with our team member!” He spat angrily, and rushed at Mature with hatred in his eyes._

_“Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Here…” Mature began, and once Ralf threw out a punch, she slipped underneath and connected skin with claws, her lips curling up into a sadistic smile. “… let me help you relieve some anger from your dead corpse!”_

_Before his body could react properly, her arms began to dish out devastating slashes at his lower body, claws digging deep into flesh at his side, only to be ripped violently as warm blood gushed out with every strike she pulled. His eyes were a mixture of pain and anger, teeth gritted tightly as he endured her onslaught. From the sidelines, both Clark and Leona watched with silent agony at this picture._

_But to Mature’s allies, they were looking at this beauty with eyes of delight._

_“I… said shut up!” Ralf cried out, his fist curled in the air. Mature merely glanced up, hoping to dish out another swipe, but her onslaught was cut short from an overwhelming pain in her stomach area where Ralf dished out a deadly blow. She coughed out spit from the strike, and Ralf struck her again with his other free hand, pushing her away, but Mature held her ground and wiped her bleeding lip, eyes now glaring at the male._

_“You’ll pay for that dearly, you know.”_

_Ralf spat her way and tightened his bandana._

_“Bring it then, bitch.”_

***

“He won the match, barely, but even so he lost too much blood during it. I wish he’d stop being careless, but that’s just his personality.”

Terry could only blink in response, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, taking in a small breath.

“… Damn. But he’s alright, isn’t he?” Terry asked, moving closer to the clear glassed window, eyes focusing on the sleeping figure inside, curled up in the hospital sheets. Clark came to stand next to him, glancing briefly to Ralf, then to Terry.

“Why don’t you go in and see? I can’t be here forever babysitting him—“

Terry gave him an incredulous look.

“What? You want me to watch over him? Isn’t that your job?” He asked, but Clark had just patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hall, Leona still near the elevator, who just stood and stared.

“My job is already done. Don’t be _too_ rough with him.” Even with his back turned and Terry couldn’t see his current expression, he could swear the other was smirking like he accomplished something grand.

As the elevator doors opened, both Leona and Clark entered. Just before Leona pressed the button for them to close, Terry took a step forward and inhaled.

“Yeah, well don’t be so _rough_ with Joe! Bathroom stalls aren’t comfortable to grind against!” He shouted back, and all Clark could do was have his mouth form an O shape, and if Terry could get a closer look, he’d swear Leona cracked a small smile, but the elevator doors shut before anything else could happen.

It was a low blow and even though Joe might hit him later for it, he felt accomplished with it in return for Clark’s own smart comment. Taking a small breath, Terry went forward and entered the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

He felt awkward being in the room, with all the medical equipment around and whatnot, it made him feel as if he shouldn’t be here, but he pulled up a chair and sat near the bed, eyes resting on the sleeping figure beside him, and he observed him quietly.

Ralf’s head twitched slightly, turning to the side, strands of his hair falling over his cheek as he slept on, chest moving up and down as he breathed softly. Terry could see he wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath and he raised a brow at this, but ignored it and instead reached out his hand to brush away the fallen hair along his cheek softly.

As he did so, he noticed the outline of Ralf’s features on his face, all the way down to his neck and partially of his collarbone, until he took back his hand, taking off his own hat and resting it near an unfolded bandana, creases made on the fabric from being worn one to many times.

“… Idiot.”

“Rude.”

Terry turned his head and looked at Ralf, who was now awake and staring at him with furrowed brows that reflected anger, but he seemed more tired than anything. Terry stared back, and after a minute of the silent treatment, rested his cheek against the palm of his hand.

“Well, sorry. Jus’ saying.”

“Man, if you came in here jus’ t’bug me with some crap I already know, the door’s right there. I’m too tired for this shit right now.” Ralf grumbled, but Terry still stared at the fussing male, but with a tad more bitterness. This was exactly why he didn’t want to watch over this guy.

“Maybe I should, but,” Terry began, and Ralf looked at him gently, prompting for more. “I… I don’t wanna. S’alright if I stay, ain’t it?”

Ralf chuckled. “Well, wouldn’t want to disappoint my guest, now do I?” He started to shift his body up, but the pain in his lower side throbbed violently and he winced, eyes shutting tight from the intense pain flowing through. “Ah, fuck…”

“Hey! Should you really be moving around so easy? Didn’t you get out of surgery?” Terry got off from the chair and pressed against Ralf’s shoulders to stop him from moving, and their eyes met for a moment.

“Yeah, like a couple of hours ago. I’m just’ sore.” Ralf replied, and before Terry could move and sit back down, Ralf grabbed at his wrist firmly, holding a strong gaze at the blonde. “But that doesn’t mean you need to act like I’m made o’ porcelain; I don’t break easy, ya know.”

“… Yeah, well…” Terry sputtered for words at this moment, and after seconds of avoiding eye contact, he looked back at the tan male with hard gaze. “… I can’t help it. Orochi did this to you, and even though they’re hell-bent on wrecking shit, I—“

“You’ll what? Damn, did Clark tell you what happened? Jeez, cool your jets for second and look at me—Terry—and tell me if I’m okay. Right now; that’s an order.” He frowned, and Terry did look at him, for real this time, and though Ralf was covered in scars on his chest, back, and anywhere else, he was still breathing and looking at him all the same.

“Well?”

He sighed.

“You look alive.” He replied back, and sat on the edge of the bed, his wrist free from Ralf’s hand, but it still lingered near his own.

“See? Don’t sweat it. I’m a tough guy; I can get through anything.” Ralf declared, and Terry laughed quietly at that bold remark.

“Sure you can, but know your limits.”

“For you; anything.”

After this, it had become awkward yet again, but Ralf’s hand reached towards Terry’s hand, interlacing their fingers and holding tightly, though only to point where it was comfortable. Terry’s body inched closer to the semi-naked male and yet with his lips curling into a smile, Ralf could only give him a cheeky grin.

“C’mere ya big doof.”

The gap closed between them and with soft lips melting against tough yet gentle lips, Terry felt at slight ease yet his mind was just screaming with a mixture of thoughts, but the one that stuck out the most was his eyes closing and head tilting to further their enticing lip-lock, Ralf’s other hand sneaking behind Terry’s head and pulling him closer as his own eyes shut. As their lips danced against one another, Terry shrugged off his vest slowly, Ralf helping him with taking it off, discarding it to the floor.

It was then that Terry broke their slow kiss that he stopped the other from advancing and taking his shirt off, and frowned. Ralf did so as well, raising a brow in confusion.

“Oi, what gives? I thought that was what you wanted.”

“Dude, you’re injured in your side. Besides, does this mean… we’re, uh…” He trailed off quietly, and Ralf just smiled big and brought Terry in for a hug, bringing him down next to him on the bed, so that they were lying down, Terry’s head resting on the soldier’s bare chest.

“Ha, if that’s what makes us officials, then sure, but long distance?”

“I’ll deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A COUPLE THINGS:
> 
> 1) i ship joe/clark like a shit ton so terry's comeback was a ref to that..... it's not like i'm gonna write them or smth but hey whatcha gonna do  
> 2) i honestly think athena would be pretty chill with like half of the fighters bc she's so cute and nice??? plus i think she'd know about terry liking ralf or honestly anyone in general tbh  
> 3) mature and ralf's fight was heavy based off of me playing a kof match as ralf vs mature aND LEMME TELL YOU MATURE SLICES AND DICES SHIT UP


End file.
